The prior art metal game racket is generally composed of a metal head frame, a shaft and a handle covered with a layer of polyurethane foam body for easy gripping. Such a metal game racket of the prior art as described above is defective in design in that the shock wave can be easily transmitted from the head frame to the hand grip to inflict the so-called "tennis elbow" on a player.